Innocence
|font color = white |track color = #65AFC4 |CD name = DREAM FIGHTER |previous = Last Around |next = - |current track = innocence}} |font color = white |name = DREAM FIGHTER innocence |image = |kanji name = innocence |romaji name = innocence |translation = Innocence |type = Game Themes |artist = Miyano Mamoru |lyrics = Nakayama Masato |composition = Nakayama Masato |arrangement = Nakayama Masato}} The theme for the game [[ Debut| |3=' Debut'}}]]. It is also the third track from the single DREAM FIGHTER, sung by Miyano Mamoru.Mamoru Miyano Official Website (Japanese) Lyrics English = Your bright voice wraps around me and captures me In the scattered future, this is the only thing that hasn’t changed In this hand, a brand new dream shines, burning my chest many times This small wish, and even the casual days, So, I’ll hold everything close so I won’t lose any of them! It can’t help but show in my voice… It resonated within us as we continue to seek a “now” that’s certain These feelings that can’t be destroyed, I’ll convey them to your sky! Open your heart and embrace them, and we’ll become one! Even though we miss each other so much that it hurts, we’ll seek the light I know we haven’t reached that far yet… This one feeling is still certain Shining stardust adorns your footsteps In a kind world, we’ve wept… You to me many times, and I to you honestly So, with a deep breath, let’s run towards tomorrow! In a never-ending dream, I want to continue this fantasy with you! Resounding without end, our song, like our true hearts, will never be undone! Hotter than a kiss, they overlap and become one! It can’t help but show in my voice… It resonated within us as we continue to seek a “now” that’s certain Those feelings that couldn’t be destroyed, I’ll meet them in your sky! I’ll abandon everything else and embrace them, and we’ll become one!Romaji & Translation by ☽ Moonlit Sanctuary ☾ |-| Romaji = azayaka na kimi no koe ga　boku wo torae　tsutsumikonde yuku koboreochisou na mirai de　tatta hitotsu　kawaranai mono ga aru sono te de kagayaku　massara na yume ga nando mo mune wo　kagasu kara chiisana negai mo　nanigenai hibi mo saa zenbu dakishimetara　nakusanai youni koe ni naranai kurai ni　tashika na ima o motomete bokura wa　kyoumei shite ita setsunai kurai no　kono kanjou no saki o kimi no sora made　todoke ni iku kara kokoro hiraite　isshun daite hitotsu ni narou itai hodo kizutsuke atte　surechigatte mo　hikari motomeru todokanai kyori wo shitte　kimochi hitotsu　mata tashika ni natte ashimoto wo terasu　hoshikuzu ga kazaru nakidashisou na　yasashii sekai de nando demo boku wo　massugu na kimi wo saa fukaku suikondara　ashita wo kakeyou yume de owarasenai de　donna e sora mo kimi to no tsuduki　negate shimau yo nariyamanaide　futari no uta wa honki no kokoro　hodo kaseyashinai Kiss yori atsuku　kasaneatte hitotsu ni nareru koe ni naranai kurai ni　tashika na ima wo motomete bokura wa　kyoumei shite ita setsunai kurai no　sono kanjou no saki o kimi no sora made　mukae ni iku kara zenbu sutesatte　isshun daite hitotsu ni narou |-| Kanji = 鮮やかな君の声が　僕をとらえ　包み込んでゆく 零れ落ちそうな未来で　たったひとつ　変わらないものがある その手で輝く　まっさらな夢が 何度も 胸を　焦がすから 小さな願いも　何気ない日々も さぁ 全部抱きしめたら　失くさないように 声にならないくらいに　確かな今を 求めて僕らは　共鳴していた 切ないくらいの　この感情の先を 君の空まで　届けに行くから 心開いて　一瞬抱いて ひとつになろう 痛いほど傷つけあって　すれ違っても　光 求める 届かない距離を知って　気持ちひとつ　また確かになって 足下を照らす　星屑が飾る 泣き出しそうな　優しい世界で 何度でも僕を　真っすぐな君を さぁ 深く吸い込んだら　明日を駆けよう 夢で終わらせないで　どんな絵空も 君との続き　願ってしまうよ 鳴り止まないで　二人の歌は 本気の心　解(ほど)かせやしない Kissより熱く　重ね合って ひとつになれる 声にならないくらいに　確かな今を 求めて僕らは　共鳴していた 切ないくらいの　その感情の先を 君の空まで　迎えに行くから 全部捨て去って　一瞬抱いて ひとつになろう歌詞タイム (Japanese) Video |track name = innocence |file link = }} References Navigation Category:Music Category:Miyano Mamoru Category:DREAM FIGHTER (songs) Category:Themes Category:Songs in Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ Debut